rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Vacuo
Introduction RWBY creates a unique world known as Remnant which due to loosely interpreted details and explanations can create room for head cannons and expansion of the universe. This roleplay group for the purposes of creative expression and liberty puts the given details and themes of RWBY into an understandable universe setting. These topics will be discussed for the nation of Vacuo and its respective Academy of Shade. * Geography * Climate * Demography * Vegetation and Livestock * Politics/Government System * Military * School System Geography As noted through the given geography of the Remnant world, Vacuo is a nation predominantly composed of desert, a nation in the western continent of Sanus which is the westmost large land mass. In order to complement the desert setting RWBY provides for this nation, we decided to implement a system of rivers that come together in a massive oasis where the capital itself is located. The rivers provide source of life for cities and villages further away from the capital, however, the capital itself relies on the oasis which was created through subterranean underwater systems that over time were exposed via erosion. To maintain the steady flow of water, the river system that has now become exposed itself trails into the ocean and can be supplemented by rain. The savanna ecosystems north of the desert has yet to be fully inhabited in which typically individuals inhabit the desert for its resources. As noted through the given geography of the Remnant world, Vacuo is a nation predominantly composed of desert, a nation in the western continent of Sanus which is the westmost large land mass. In order to complement the desert setting RWBY provides for this nation, we decided to implement a system of rivers that come together in a massive oasis where the capital itself is located. The rivers provide source of life for cities and villages further away from the capital, however, the capital itself relies on the oasis which was created through subterranean underwater systems that over time were exposed via erosion. To maintain the steady flow of water, the river system that has now become exposed itself trails into the ocean and can be supplemented by rain. The savanna ecosystems north of the desert has yet to be fully inhabited in which typically individuals inhabit the desert for its resources. The capital of Vacuo itself is located on an oasis not very far from the ocean to the east itself, which is the origin spot for the river system of the entire nation. The city itself centers around the oasis with the rivers branching off different sections of the city. Surrounding the oasis itself is the metropolitan area of the city which encompasses the skyscrapers as well as important buildings. As the city extends outwards, the larger buildings become smaller ones made of predominantly mud and brick instead of cement and steel, taking on a more Arabian style for the residential areas of the city. Shade Academy is located on an island in the center of the oasis. Climate Deserts have extreme temperatures. During the day the temperature may reach 50°C or 122°F, when at night it may fall to below 0°C or 32°F. Deserts have less than 250 mm of rainfall per year. The rain can be unreliable. This is why life centers around an oasis where the wind has eroded the soil top away, leaving the underground accumulated water source exposed. Vegetation and Livestock Although they capital and major areas of the nation have supporting water systems for plant and animal growth, the climate makes certain plants and animals difficult or near impossible to culture. Other than palm trees, there are no forests unless travelling to the less centralized portion of Vacuo away from the capital where more savanna regions can be reached. Nevertheless, the is a wide array of plants and animals that thrive in the desert ecosystem and are therefore incorporated into a cuisine that can be seen as peculiar to those unfamiliar to it. This includes cacti, rock plants, birds, rodents, invertebrates, and snakes. Although foods there typically have a taste that is highly acquired prior to enjoyment for most foreigners as they incorporate heavy spices in almost every dish. Exotic fruits are a delicacy found in the center of the oasis. Demographics As the exterior and residential area of the capital as well as the vast majority of the entire nation is of an Arabian/Moroccan/Hispanic style in regards to architecture, the demography is mostly composed of the RWBY equivalent of those races. This is because those races are indigenous to the nation and therefore tolerate the extreme temperatures. The majority of the civilian population also consists of faunus who can further tolerate the sudden changes of extreme heat and cold. Demography diversifies getting closer to the metropolitan area of the capital as well as Shade Academy. Politics and Government System Vacuo’s political system has come from a unique history. There existed a system of villages scattered along the rivers of western Sanus and close to the large deposites of various metals in which villages made business with mining them and eventually using various technological advancements to assist in extraction. The villages generally were under the jurisdiction of a royal family who oversaw and operated the meal trade routes. This family, known as the Nil family, were located in the northwest of Sanus and essentially ruled over a kingdom. This was all before the Aurella family came to power. Separate from the Nil kingdom, a promising metropolitan city rose from the sand in a large oasis. They only held a minor government and was known as Vacuo City. A family of bird of prey, notably a couple of golden eagles who operated a small but wealthy business in diamonds using diamond mines formulated an alliance with the Nil kingdom to coordinate trade of metals with them. Instead, upon agreement, all metal mines and the trade routes as well as the land of the estates and villages were bought under the Aurellas as they grew in wealth and similar important to the Dust Monopoly in Atlas holding the world’s major supply of metals, precious metals, and gems. The next generation of Aurellas proceeded to buy their way into legislative power. In short, there was trade federation that was established through the previous kingdom that became Vacuo which was not not focused on being a state entity but unification of trade. Vacuo became the center of trade and controlled trade and villages. Now, the entire nation is known as Vacuo centered at Vacuo capital. However the sudden takeover can be seen as Vacuo being run by a totalitarian cartel. The government is a Republic, but barely so and horribly centralized at the capital. Military As Vacuo is centralized (however not in the bureaucratic sense as that of Atlas), there is a black market place sort of feel to its nation and its consecutive military. In terms of defense, it is Mafia-like. While maintaining a “free-market”, it is dominated by the Aurellas who themselves are considered dangerous and powerful individuals, running the defenses single-handedly. School system Shade Academy has recently seen a change in administration with the headmaster position being taken by the youngest of the golden eagle Aurella children, Rubio Aurella. Prior to Rubio’s reformation of the school system, it was a disorganized institution that barely met the international average of combat success or graduation success. Due to a progressive shift in the world towards the attitude of huntsman and huntresses, Rubio changed the school system to incorporate academics on top of combat oriented classes as the world market shifts to incorporate more specialization. The major purpose of doing so, according to Rubio, is to adapt. Category:Nations